If You Only Knew
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Barbara Jean considers leaving Brock because of some unknown  to the readers  problem, but Reba talks to her about single life and wanting her to stay married. It's my first and probably only story off of a song. Please go easy on flames.


**A/N: One shot story based on Reba McEntire's song "**_**If You Only Knew"**_**….. Hope you enjoy… **

Barbara Jean stormed into Reba's living room one afternoon. Her face was blood red.

"What's the matter with you?" Reba asked.

"I'm angry with Brock. He is so selfish. I'm tired of it, I'm packing up Henry and we're going back to Fisheye Bottom. Or maybe we'll head to Little Rock. I got a job offer there once." Barbara Jean stated. Reba looked at her.

"Why are you doing this? You know how much you mean to Brock." Reba stated. Barbara Jean sighed and flopped down into the chair.

"Reba, he just makes me so ANGRY at times." Barbara Jean said. "I don't know how you put up with him all those years. You're a single mom and doing just fine." Reba sighed and put down her cup of coffee.

"So here you are again. Standing at my door. You know I understand. That's what friends are for. Well what's he done this time? What did he say to make you so darn mad that you're running away?" Reba asked.

"He is just impossible to live with! I can't believe him! Really Reba, I'm tired of it. I'm taking Henry and we are just moving out of that house." Barbara Jean replied.

"Now you say you want to be like me? Independent and free?" Reba asked looking around her home. "But if you only knew, what a single girl goes through. The long working days and the lonely nights. Empty 'I love you's.' Oh if you only knew what it's like to be alone, you'd put your anger down, turn around and go back home." Reba stated.

"I was a single girl before I married Brock. I'd dated, but it was never anything serious. Your life is put together Reba. You were married, now you're divorced and your life is okay. Why are you trying to force me to get back together with your ex-husband?" Barbara Jean questioned. Reba leaned down and looked at her.

"Because he's your husband. Well my life looks good to you. I'm always in control. No one to answer to, but no one there to hold. You see in my eyes you are the lucky one. With loving arms that you can lean upon, and I'd give anything I could to save, what you're throwing away." Reba said.

"Why are you saying all this?" Barbara Jean asked looking at Reba.

"Because if you only knew what a single girl goes through. The long working days and the lonely nights and the empty I love you's. Oh if you only knew what it's like to be alone, you'd put your anger down, turn around and go back home. I know it's hard to face, and love ain't perfect every day. But I know one hundred girls who would gladly take your place." Reba said.

"With Brock? Do you think he's cheating on me? Is that what you're saying?" Barbara Jean questioned. Reba looked at her and shook her head without responding.

"So if you only knew what a single girl goes through. The long working days and the lonely nights, the empty I love you's. Oh if you only knew what it's like to be alone, you'd put your anger down, turn around and go back home." Reba stated.

"So you want me to stay with Brock?" Barbara Jean asked and Reba nodded. She placed a hand on Barbara Jean's wrist.

"For Henry's sake. Please. I wish with everything that if you and Brock were still going to have your affair that you would have waited until Jake was bigger. I hated having the divorce talk with Jake. Don't put Henry through the same thing. Please, try and work things out." Reba pleaded. Barbara Jean nodded.

"I think I will. Thank you for your advice Reba." Barbara Jean smiled. "I think I will try to work things out and see what I can do to keep my marriage together. I'm sure that I did something to affect it just as well as Brock did."

"That's the spirit." Reba said. "Now get out of my house." Reba smiled that sarcastic looking Reba smile that she only gives Brock and Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean walked out of the house and Reba went back to drinking her coffee.


End file.
